Naruto: Gang Wars Rewrite
by Ichiro Kuragari
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a traveling mercenary, who has a giant bounty on his head. Rated T for violence and mild language. NaruHina KibaTenNeji SasuSaku and possibly more pairings as it progresses. AU


**A/N This story has been edited and polished with the help of my new Beta, Eternal Grey.**

**NARUTO: Gang wars**

**Chapter One: Konoha City**

----Konoha City June 18th, 2015----

"What? How come I've never heard this myth before? I'm a history teacher for Kami's sake." A young man was at a bar in Konoha City talking to his friend about recent stories and rumors.

"How should I know? Here's how it goes. They say that thousands of years ago a giant meteor crashed here on earth. Humans then were a curious and primitive race, so they investigated the crash. It turned out the meteor was a spaceship, and on it where the Great Tailed Beasts. Theses giant animal like creatures came from another world. They taught our primitive race of language, plumbing and other various things that would help our race become dominant. We prospered because of them, but suddenly one night they all up and vanished, lost forever. Then, ironically, nine humans with powers similar to the Tailed Beasts own powers, made their presence known. They said they were the disciples of the Tailed Beasts and could help us. They themselves continued our advances. The powers seemed to move on through the generations, and eventually, we got here."

"You're missing a few significant details." A man sitting close behind the two had been eavesdropping on their conversation. "The Great Tailed Beasts did not come from space. They were here before us. It is true that they had unimaginable powers and they did help us. They taught us language, writing, pottery, masonry, and of great battle techniques called Jutsu. A stupid and greedy man had an idea. He gathered eight others who were highly skilled in Jutsu. They came up with a plan to use the power the Tailed Beasts had given them to steal their power. Unfortunately they emerged victorious and told the world about their discovery. Unfortunately in man's endless lust for power the Great Tailed Beasts who had been sealed inside the men, were taken. Each time that bearer would brag of his accomplishment and his life would end quickly, for the one way to extract the beast involves killing the host. Soon those that gained the power wised up and kept quiet about it, passing the beast from a grandfather on his deathbed, to his grandson. This transfer technique is all that remains of the battle art, Jutsu. It lost it's battle with technology, seeming useless and no longer taught. Humans endless greed 'killed' these great teachers."

After a long pause the men burst out laughing. "What would you know? It's not like you were there!"

"Well, well maybe he has one of 'em sealed inside him! Ever think'a that!?"

The laughter continued as the blond haired man stood, gulping down the last of his drink and left. "Maybe I do." He walked into the wind his long orange and black coat flapping in the wind. He walked down the street past alleys. His car was outside of town while he visited Konoha. He walked past an unusually dark alleyway to hear a feminine voice yell.

"Ew, get away from me you creep! Aah! Help! No, go away!" He turned around and looked down the alley to find a group of men he hadn't seen at first glance standing around a young pink haired girl. There was a strong smell of alcohol emanating from the alley way. He charged in toward the men and jumped up on to the shoulders of one of the men in back, then lunged over the others to land in between them and the girl. He spun around and delivered a heavy kick to the closest man's jaw. He noticed most of them held no weapons but they were all pretty pissed off. They started towards him and he drew his gun, switching off the safety. A few of them got scared and turned to leave but the rest pulled their own guns.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. He had a stand off with them for a second before he fired off a few rounds making some of them jump clear of the alley. Those stupid enough to stay were shot in shoulders, arms, and legs, and fell to the ground.

He turned around and noticed she had her hands over her ears. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of ear plugs which she graciously took and put in.

"Come on." he grabbed the girls hand and motioned toward a fire escape on the side of the building next to them. He leaned down locking his fingers together and she stepped into his hand. He hoisted her up and jumped onto the fire escape himself charging up the stairs. He only had time to ask, "Are you hurt?" Before more gun fire was heard and he pulled her down. They stood and he pushed her on up the stairs then turned and fired on the men still on the ground. They were too drunk to aim correctly so he found it fairly easy avoiding their rounds. He noticed the girl had reached the top and began to sprint up himself. He jumped over the small wall at the top and rolled away from it. Then he stood and walked over to the girl.

Answering his earlier question she stated, "I'm fine. Thanks. Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"I'm Naruto. What-" but the sound of clanging metal cut him off. They heard people coming up the fire escape, so they stood and ran. "Damn, how did they manage to get up here drunk!?" Naruto wondered.

As they ran Sakura noticed a dark blue convertible with red racing stripes stopped by the curb. "Wait," they paused, "that's my boyfriend's car."

They looked for a second then they heard a female voice call out, "Sakura!" They turned to see a blond girl. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a lot of purple. Then another teen with raven black hair climbed on to the roof.

"Sasuke!" The girl he assumed was Sakura, yelled and ran over to him. She threw her arms around him and he wrapped one around her waist and looked at Naruto threateningly.

"Who is this guy?" He asked the pinkette hanging on to him like her life depended on it.

"Him? He's Naruto." She answered.

Wait, Naruto? You mean THE Naruto?!" Naruto's skin discolored slightly. "The one with a hugely ginormous bounty on his head?!"

The three looked at Naruto who was standing at the other end of the roof pale and frozen. Sasuke let go of Sakura and put a pair of earplugs in his ears, as did the blond girl. Then Sasuke pulled a gun on him.

"Colt, M 1908, Pocket Hammerless, .380 caliber?" Naruto scrutinized.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"You could say I'm sort of a weapons expert." Naruto stated pulling his own gun.

"USP Tactical, 9mm, German origin." Sasuke smirked.

"With a Sound dampener and Shock absorber upgrades." Naruto stated smugly making Sasuke scowl slightly. They faced each other not even pointing their weapons for a few seconds trying to stare the other into submission, but even under Sasukes patented Death Glare, Naruto stood his ground. Sasuke realised this and decided to make the first move. His guns shot up and he opened fire on Naruto who had barley enough time to back flip over the edge of the roof.

"Damn it." Sasuke grunted realising Naruto had planned on that all along. "Stupid Fox."

"No wonder they call him the Elusive Fox." Ino stated. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and began to climb back down the fire escape, followed closely by Sakura, and then Ino.

Naruto had been able to catch on to the edge of a small window sill to keep from falling all the way to the bottom. He hung there to get his bearings and then dropped to the ground. He waited in the alley until he saw the car, Sakura had said was her boyfriend's, drive away. He let out a sigh of relief and was about to leave when a man stopped him. He had extremely long brown hair that was well kept and tied back. His off-pupil less eyes shone in the darkness of the alley.

"Get in trouble with Sasuke Uchiha?" The man asked him.

"Guess so. Who is he anyway?" The man stared at him like he was a total idiot for a second before shaking his head and resuming his usual expressionless gaze. "You must be new here. Well let me explain. The Hyuuga's and Uchiha's have been rivals for a very long time now. They compete for dominance over the business in Konoha. Though the Uchiha's numbers are dwindling, they still put up a decent fight. Sasuke and Itachi are the only two "true" Uchihas left."

"That's interesting. I have been here before, it was just a very long time ago. May I ask who is mayor at the moment?" Naruto responded

"Miss Tsunade is. She gained office about two years ago. Naruto, I have a favor to ask."

"What kind of favor?"

"How would you, like to join the Hyuuga family?"

**A/N Okay these chapters, are not completely different from the originals, they will follow the same basis, but I am changing the wording and such to run smoother, look better etc.**

**Maybe a few of the scenarios to be cooler. XD**


End file.
